This project started on 25th of June, therefore its accomplishments this year have been centered around setting up the laboratory space to be appropriate for the experiments and recruiting staff. One technician has been recruited to the project and a post-doc has been scheduled for interview in September. All of the essential equipment required to enable the experiments to be done has been procured or sourced from surplus, including BSL2 hoods, CO2 tissue culture incubators, centrifuges, a multi-mode plate reader, gel imager, mini-flow cytometer and small pieces of lab equipment. Research materials have been stocked to allow a library of experimentation to be done. Cell lines have been secured from my prior stocks and from a collaborator, Prof Zou (Case Western Reserve University). Additional we are setting up local harvest protocols for mouse neural stem cells to build a library of new mouse lines. All permits and registrations required for the work to proceed are in place or under review.